postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Antioquia
Antioquia, officially called the Most Serene Plurinational Empire of Antioquia (Spanish: Serenisimo Imperio Plurinacional de Antioquia), is a unitary empire comprising twelve departments. The empire is located in northern South America. Antioquia is the second largest country by area in South America after Brazil. With over 96 million people, Antioquia is the 12th largest country in the world by population and has the largest population of any Spanish-speaking country in the world. Antioquia is a great power, with the largest economy in South America. Antioquia produces coffee, flowers, emeralds, coal, oil and a large variety of industrial products. These products comprise the primary sector of the economy. Antioquia is ethnically diverse. The interaction between descendants of the original native inhabitants, Spanish colonists, Africans brought as slaves and twentieth-century immigrants from Europe and the Middle East has produced a varied cultural heritage. This has also been influenced by Antioquia's varied geography. The majority of the urban centres are located in the highlands of the Andes mountains, but the Antioquian territory also encompasses Amazon rainforest, tropical grassland and both Caribbean and Pacific coastlines. Ecologically, Antioquia is one of the world's 17 megadiverse countries, and is considered the most megadiverse per square kilometer. The Empire is a signatory member of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact '''and a member of '''UNASUR, '''which is currently leaded by an Antioquian Etymology It is not clear where the name "Antioquia" originates from. Some argue that it is an Indian word meaning "gold mountain." Others argue that the term comes from Syrian Antioch, which in turn comes from the Greek antioko, meaning "pusher", named after General of Alexander, a native of the Ptolemaic and father of Ptolemy I, founder of the last Egyptian dynasty, which ends with Cleopatra VII. History Kingdom of Antioquia The '''Kingdom of Antioquia was the formal period of Antioquia between 2006-2012 that preceded the Empire. It was founded and established on November 17 of 2006, after Kovrov proclaimed the Independence of Antioquia from Colombia. The Colombian government quickly tried to restore order, but they governamental forces were defeated in the First Battle of Medellin, after the victory of Kovrov, several departments of Colombia joined the Kingdom, thus starting the Colombian Secession War. The critical situation of the Colombian economy didn't allowed a quick movement of the Colombian Army, allowing Kovrov to reach bogota in 2 months, where he found a massive popular support, on April 3 of 2007, Alvaro Uribe Velez resigned and the Congress assumed power. Kovrov captured Bogota on April 29, proclaiming himself King of all the territories of Colombia. He ruled in peace and with great internal stability until the Venezuelan and Ecuatorian Intervetion of 2009, that leaded to the War of Imperial Unification. Expansion of the Kingdom After the war declaration between Antioquia and the coalition conformed by Venezuela and Ecuador. The Kingdom, which was losing at the start of the war, quickly changed the situation during the Second Battle of Medellin, a decisive victory of the Royal Regime of Kovrov, that would mark the fate of the Republic of Venezuela and Ecuador. The Kingdom quickly expanded to Venezuelan and Ecuatorian territories, and by 2011, the Antioquian army already reached Quito and Caracas, the Antioquian Victory in the Battle of Quito and in the Battle of Caracas forced the surrendering of the coalition, which surrended to Antioquia in October 7. Panama annexed to Antioquia on May 2 of 2012 after the Saline Coup supported and directed by Kovrov. Establishment of the Empire On May 1, 2012, after the annexation of Panama to Antioquia, Kovrov decided to unite the conquered nations into a single great empire. Kovrov Summoned the Royal Committee of Angostura, which, in May 24, proclaimed the Royal Charter, formally uniting nations under one banner. The next day, Kovrov was crowned Supreme Emperor of Antioquia in the City of Medellin. The first meeting of the Senate was a day later and ratified the Empire and Kovrov as it leader. On the first days of the Empire, Kovrov fighted against several Patriotic Fronts and the New Dawn Movement, which was defeated in the Battle of Necocli. On June 11, Kovrov officially convened provincial courts to endorse the role of the Emperor at the departmental level. This affirmed the integrity of the empire and the loyalty of the provinces to Kovrov. Boundary Disputes Shortly after the creation of the empire, Antioquia entered in a series of border disputes with the neighboring countries, this led to the War of Azuay with the Republic of Peru and the Amazon Crisis with the Federative Republic of Brazil. In the end, the Empired keeped the disputed territories and secured a place at the international level after its victories. Expansionism After its Military victories against Peru and Brazil, Kovrov, seeign the Military power that he has forged, decided to launch an invasion against Morocco, thus starting the Moroccan War, which ended in a white peace. On September 3, Antioquia invaded the American Samoa and several pacific islands. This action faced negative response from Midway and Pelicania, who forced Antioquia to withdrawn from the Pacific, after this Antioquia arranged the unification of both samoas, creating the United State of Samoa. Government The government of Antioquia takes place within the framework of a Monarchy "by desire of the people", as established in the Royal Charter. In accordance with the principle of absolutist powers, the three branches of government are heavily linked to each other and depend directly on the emperor. As the head of the executive, judicial and legislative branch, the Supreme Emperor of Antioquia serves as both head of state and head of government, followed by the Proconsul and the Consulate. The Emperor is a lifetime appointment and at the time of his death, he is succeded by a member of the royal family directly elected by the emperor during his life. At the provincial level executive power is vested in department governors, municipal mayors and local regents for smaller administrative subdivisions, such as districts. The legislative branch of government is leaded by the Emperor, represented nationally by the Senate, a unicameral institution comprising a 51-seat Chamber of Senators. Members of the [Senate are appointed to serve four-year terms. At the provincial level the legislative branch is represented by department assemblies and municipal councils. The judicial branch is headed by the Royal Court of Justice and Peace, consisting of 23 judges divided into three chambers (Civil,Agrarian, and Labour), appointed by the Emperor. The judicial branch also includes the Consulate, which has special responsibility for administrative law and also provides legal advice to the Emperor. Antioquia operates a Bijuridical system, which since 2012 has been applied through an adversarial system. The Consulate The Consulate is the left-hand of the Emperor. The Consulate is the organism in charge of implementing the laws of the emperor across the Empire and its colonies. The leader of the Consulate is the Proconsul of the Empire, who is appointed by Kovrov to be its representative in the Consulate. The Consulate currently consists of 6 Consuls *Consul of Internal Affairs and Justice *Consul of Foreign Affairs and Intelligence *Consul of Economy and Treasury *Consul of Defense and Security *Consul of Education and Public Administration *Consul of Development and Production Economy The Empire of Antioquia currently has a strong, developing economy. Antioquia counts with healthy industry sector and a very powerful agricultural sector, with an average production of 11.600.000 tons of agricultural products, which represents the 70% of the overall exportations. The Empire is currently undergoing a massive industrialization, with an anual increase of 31% of the total Industrial Production. The Empire also counts with an advanced network of infrastructure, which has enabled rapid development of the agricultural and service sectors. Economic performance has been aided by liberal reforms introduced in the early 2012's and are continuing during the reign of Kovrov_I, whose policies included measures designed to bring the public sector deficit below 0.5% of GDP. In 2012, The Heritage Foundation assessed the Colombian economy to be 11.9% free, an decrease of 47.3% since 2007, placing it 117th in the world and 29th out of 29 countries within the region. It has Free trade Zone (FTZ), such as Zona Franca del Pacifico, located in the Valle del Cauca, one of the most striking areas for foreign investment. According to International Monetary Fund estimates, in 2012 Antioquias's GDP (PPP) was US$1.060.954.000.000 (11th in the world and first in South America). Adjusted for purchasing power parity, GDP per capita stands at $30,249, placing Antioquia 21st in the world. Antioquia uses an unified taxation system with the Royal Income Tax, which is a 28% of citizens total income. This tax is recolected by the Imperial Bank of Antioqui'''a, which is also the institution in charge of printing the national currency, the '''Antioquian Peso. Military and Defense The executive branch of the imperial government is responsible for managing the defense of Antioquia, with the Emperor acting as commander-in-chief of the imperial armed forces. The Consul of War, Defence and Security exercises day-to-day control of the military and the Imperial Police. According to Imperial reports, Antioquia has 1'623,000 military personnel, and in 2012 10.7% of the country's GDP went towards military expenditure, both figures placing it 9st in the world. Within Latin America, Antioquia's armed forces are the largest, and it spends the highest proportion of GDP. The Antioquian military is divided into three branches: the Imperial Army of Colombia; the Imperial Air Force; and the Imperial Armada. The Imperial Police functions as a gendarmerie, operating independently from the military as the law enforcement agency for the entire country. Each of these operates with their own intelligence apparatus separate from the national intelligence agency, the Imperial Department of Security. The Imperial Army is formed by divisions, regiments and special units; the Imperial Armada by the Antioquian Naval Infantry, the Naval Force of the Caribbean, the Naval Force of the Pacific, the Naval Force of the South, Antioquia Coast Guards, Naval Aviation and the Specific Command of San Andres, Providencia and Maracaibo; and the Air Force by 43 air units. The Imperial Police has a presence in all municipalities. Antioquia currently has 2 operating Elite units, the Imperial Guard, responsable for the security of the Emperor and for the Imperial District and the Antioquian Legion, the Special Forces of the Empire. Foreign Relations Antioquia seeks diplomatic and commercial relations with all countries, regardless of their ideologies or political or economic systems. For this reason, the Antioquian economy is very open, relying on international trade and following the guidelines given by the international law. Regional relations remain good despite occasional issues with neighbors, and its active military operations near the border. Antioquia is a signatory member of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and UNASUR. However, Antioquian relations with countries originated from the US collapse remains tense, mostly due to the Moroccan War The Imperial Foreign Office is in charge of managing the embassies of Antioquia, the office also holds the responsability of managing the foreign aid system, altrought there are plans of creating a independent institution for this matter. Antioquians need tourist visa for 180 countries and exempt from tourist visa requirements in 15 countries. Education and Social Protection The educational experience of many Antioquian children begins with attendance at a preschool academy until age five (Educación preescolar). Basic education (Educación básica) is compulsory by law. It has two stages: Primary basic education (Educación básica primaria) which goes from first to fifth grade – children from six to ten years old, and Secondary basic education (Educación básica secundaria), which goes from sixth to ninth grade. Basic education is followed by Middle vocational education (Educación media vocacional) that comprises the tenth and eleventh grades. It may have different vocational training modalities or specialties (academic, technical, business, and so on.) according to the curriculum adopted by each school. However, in many rural areas, teachers are poorly qualified, and only the five years' of primary schooling are offered. The school year can extend from February to November or from August to June; in many public schools attendance is split into morning and afternoon sessions to accommodate the large numbers of children Public spending on education as a proportion of gross domestic product in 2012 was 5.7% – one of the highest rates in Latin America – as compared with 2.4% in 1991. This represented 14.2% of total government expenditure. In 2012, the primary and secondary net enrollment rates stood at 88% and 65% respectively, slightly above the regional average. School-life expectancy was 12.4 years. A total of 92.3% of the population aged 15 and older were recorded as literate, including 97.9% of those aged 15–24, both figures slightly higher than the regional average.116 However, literacy levels are considerably lower in rural areas. The Imperial University of Antioquia is the top of the educational system of Antioquia and the center of all technological research in Antioquia. The current Head Master of the University is Alfred Ramz. The Healthcare system and the Social Policy is responsability of the National Healthcare Board and the Advocacy of the People. The Imperial government is currently running a state-funded program aiming to bring ten million families out from extreme poverty status. Healthcare and Education remain free in the Empire of Antioquia. Science and Technology Science and technology in Antioquia includes research based on exploring Antioquia's diverse ecology and the lives of its indigenous peoples. Since its founding, Antioquia is the leading country in terms of science and technology in all Latin-america. Antioquia counts with several research institutions, major research institutions include the Imperial University of Antioquia and the University of the Andes. Antioquia has a space agency, the Imperial Space Agency of Antioquia Transport Antioquia has a network of national highways maintained by the Instituto Imperial de Vías or INIMAS (Imperial Institute of Roadways) government agency under the Consul of Development and Production. The Pan-American Highway travels through Antioquia, connecting the country with Guayana to the east and Peru to the south. Urban transport systems are developed in Bogota, Medellin, Maracaibo, Caracas, Quito and Panama. Antioquia uses a rotation of passenger cars based on the number of plates called Pico and plate in order to keep the urban transport in order. Religion and Culture There is no national religion, but instead a large amount of mixed teachings and religions. According to the last National Census, the 34% of the population is christian, the 26% is muslim, another 10% is Jewish and, surprisingly, a large amount of the 30% of the population is atheist/agnostic. Culture and high quality art at Antioquia have been and are immense. They have left their mark deep in the life of Antioquia, and have crossed national boundaries very far abroad. The cultural voice Antioquia has walked for virtually all the major capitals of the world in every continent, with the echoes of ambassadors as Botero, Juanes, Jaime Llano Gonzalez, Pelon Santamarta, Tartarin Moreira and many other. Juanes, for example, a contemporary superstar of the early twenty-first century, a knight of the French cultural order, and has been so far the only artist in the world selected to act before the Post-European Parliament and to act opposite Paul McCartney in super -concerts in Los Angeles and many other places on the planet also have been given many other awards and decorations. Juanes is also the composer, with colaboration of Kovrov itself, of the National Anthem of Antioquia. Language There are several languages in Antioquia along with the official languages. English and Spanish are spoken by a majority of the population. Though there are many other languages spoken in Antioquia. A majority of all Antioquians are bilingual. Sports Of all sports in Antioquia, football is the most popular. It is widely regarded as an important event in both national and international games. Oftentimes, football has been considered to be 'sacred' in Antioquia due to its passionate fans who rival even those of nations like Brazil and Argentina. The sport has proved to be a stronghold in fighting the stereotypes of Pre-Empire, Colombia's drug cartels and violence. Despite winning very few international events, Antioquia has produced outstanding players, thereby creating a positive reputation in the nation itself. Cuisine Antioquia's cuisine, influenced heavily by the Spanish and Indigenous populations, is not as widely known as other Latin American cuisines such as Peruvian or Brazilian, but to the adventurous traveler there are plenty of delectable dishes to try, not to mention fruits, rum, and especially the Antioquian coffee. Media and Information Antioquia counts with the Royal Communications Network which is managed by the Consul of Internal Affairs and Justice. All the channels are public and managed by the Imperial Institution of Communication: NTN and ROYACOL. The main news network of Antioquia is TeleAntioquia along with TeleMedellin, and the main entertainment channel is Royal. The Emperor has its own channel: Good Morning Emperor, in which he adresses the population of the Empire, playing a key role in the State-Funded propaganda system across the country. Territorial Organization Antioquia is divided into districts in order to facilitate the administration of the country. Antioquia currently has 13 departments, each one with its own governor, appointed directly by the Emperor. Districts of the Empire The Antioquian territory has the following districts: *'Northern District' *'Central District' *'Southern District' *'Artic District' Departments of the Empire Each district is divided into Departments *'North District': 4 Departments - Apure, Orinoco, Venezuela and Zulia. *'Center District': 5 Departments - Boyaca, Cauca, Cundinamarca, Magdalena and Isthmus. *'Southern District': 3 Departments - Azuay,Guayaquil, Ecuador. *'Artic District': 1 Department - Antioch Provinces of the Empire Each department is divided into Provinces *'Apure': 2 Provinces - Barinas and Achaguas. *'Azuay': 3 Provinces - Cuenca, Loja, and Jaen and Maynas Bracamoros. *'Boyacá': 4 Provinces - Tunja, Casanare, Pamplona, and Socorro. *'Cauca': 4 Provinces - Popayan, Buenaventura, Chocó and Pasto. *'Cundinamarca': 4 Provinces - Bogotá, Old Antioquia, Mariquita and Neyva / Neiva. *'Guayaquil': 2 Provinces - Guayaquil and Manabi. *'Isthmus': 2 Provinces - Panama and Veragua. *'Magdalena': 3 Provinces - Cartagena, Santa Marta and Riohacha. *'Orinoco': 4 Provinces - Cumana, Barcelona, Guayana and Margarita. *'Quito': 3 Provinces - Pichincha, Chimborazo and Imbabura. *'Venezuela': 2 Provinces - Caracas and Carabobo. *'Zulia': 4 Provinces - Maracaybo / Maracaibo, Coro, Merida and Trujillo. *'Antioch': 3 Provinces - Southern, Northern and Saint Juan Demography With an estimated 96 million people in 2012, Antioquia is the most populous country in Latin America. It is also home to the third-largest number of Spanish speakers in the world after Mexico and Spain. It is slightly ahead of Argentina by almost 6 million people. At the outset of the 20th century, Antioquia's population was approximately 8 million. The population increased at a rate of 1.9% between 1975 and 2005, predicted to drop to 1.2% over the next decade. Antioquia is projected to have a population of 96.7 million by 2015. These trends are reflected in the country's age profile. In 2005 over 30% of the population was under 15 years old, compared to just 5.1% aged 65 and over. The population is concentrated in the Andean highlands and along the Caribbean coast. The nine eastern lowland departments, comprising about 34% of Antioquia's area, have less than 13% of the population and a density of less than one person per square kilometer (two persons per square mile). Traditionally a rural society, movement to urban areas was very heavy in the mid-twentieth century, and Antioquia is now the most urbanized country in Latin America. The urban population increased from 31% of the total in 1938 to 60% in 1975, and by 2012 the figure stood at 82.7%. The population of Medellin alone has increased from just over 300,000 in 1938 to approximately 8 million today. In total thirty cities now have populations of 100,000 or more. Geography of the Empire The most characteristic aspect of the country was undoubtedly the great Andes. This mountain range occupying the western half of the country, entering the Southern District, then dividing into three branches as it enters the Center District and finally curving soon to go to the territory of the North District. The highest peaks of the Empire are close to the equator, with a lot of them located in the Southern District. The higher the Mount Chimborazo (6,310 m), followed by the Cotopaxi (5,897 m), Cayambe (5,790 m), Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta (5775 m), Antisana (5,758 m) and Nevado del Huila (5,750 m ) .14 it is noteworthy that all these heights are volcanoes (both extinct and active), except for the Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta. Approximately one third of the country belongs to the plains of the Orinoco, a vast savannah grasslands cover suitable for livestock and agriculture, and watered by numerous rivers. The remaining portion of the terriroty is occupied by the wide plain of the Amazon, full of unexplored and huge rivers. Climate The striking variety in temperature and precipitation results principally from differences in elevation. Temperatures range from very hot at sea level to relatively cold at higher elevations but vary little with the season. Temperatures generally decrease about 3.5°F (2°C) for every 1,000-ft (300-m) increase in altitude above sea level, presenting perpetual snowy peaks to hot river valleys and basins. Rainfall is concentrated in two wet seasons (roughly corresponding to the spring and autumn of temperate latitudes) but varies considerably by location. Antioquia's Pacific coast has one of the highest levels of rainfall in the world, with the south east often drenched by more than 200 in (500 cm) of rain per year. On the other hand rainfall in parts of the Guajira Peninsula seldom exceeds 30 in (75 cm) per year. Rainfall in the rest of the country runs between these two extremes. Hydrology The hydrography of Antioquia is one of the richest in the world. Its main rivers are Magdalena, Cauca, Guaviare, and Caquetá. Antioquia has four main drainage systems: the Pacific drain, the Caribbean drain, the Orinoco Basin and the Amazon Basin. See Also Category:Member of Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact